Who'd the Man
by AbayJ
Summary: Who'd the man in this relationship? Slash  MereCris


**Title**: Who'd the Man  
**Author**: AbayJ  
**Rating**: M for themes.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada...which is so sad.  
**Genre**: Humor/Slash/Romance/One-Shot  
**Fandom**: Mere/Cristina  
**Warning**: Slash --- **SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT...THEN DON'T READ OR LEAVE ME STUPID REVIEWS!  
****Summery**: Who'd the man in this relationship? (Warning: Slash)  
**Author's Note**: I have no idea where this came from...this is my first Grey's fic and I am a fan of Cristina and Meredith slash paring, so if you don't like slash, don't read this. This isn't supposed to be taken seriously, just something I came up with while I was half asleep and a little whacked out. **PURE ENTERTAINMENT**!  
**Author's Note 2**: I love reviews (read above though) especially ones with constructive criticism (not the other kind, read above), so please don't hesitate.

* * *

**_Who'd the Man_**

"I'm the woman..." Meredith said softly, sleepily as she turned on her side and moved into the crook of her best friends arm. Pulling the sheet a little closer to her as she laid there.

"What?" A dazed and disoriented Cristina asked. She wasn't a pillow talker but Meredith was, it annoyed her, like most things that Meredith did annoyed her but she was her best friend, her only friend really, except maybe Callie and Alex. "Do you realize that everything you say after we have sex goes right over my head?" She asked, her voice taking on an edge.

Meredith sighs and flips back over, so she was on her back and turns her head to look at her lover. Giving her a frown and shaking her head. "It's not that hard, you're the man, I'm the woman." She says as if it was written the stars and everyone should have known it, in typical Meredith Grey fashion.

"Once again, over my head." Cristina mutters and turns on her side, deciding this was beyond nuts and sleep was more important. They had to be at work in less then an hour and she couldn't be sleepy, not with Hahn running her through her paces.

"Wake up." Meredith said with a jab into Cristina and she flipped back over with a loud sigh, glaring at the other woman.

"What?" She said a bit louder then she intended but since no one had heard them before, she saw no problem with that.

"It's simple, just listen." The blond said with a sigh and scooted up a bit so she was leaning back against the head board, the sheet slipping down to show one perky breast. "When people ask who is the man in this relationship, you say you." She said with a smile and looked over at Cristina who was still glaring.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you are keeping me up for this nonsense, plus I have to be the man, why do I have to be the man?" Cristina asked in obvious frustration. She loved Meredith, a lot but this was ridiculous. She had to deal with Hahn in less then an hour and she did not want to be the man.

"Because I'm hot." Meredith said simple and gave her a smirk.

"I'm hot!" She added in defense because she was hot, very hot. So hot, even Hahn had checked her out. She was Cristina Yang, the damn best at everything she did, including being hot. "I'm really hot."

"Yeah, but you see, you're...you're all tough." Meredith said in defense. Cristina would make a much better man then she would. It was obvious, at least it was to her.

"You're nuts...you're a nuts home wrecker." Cristina muttered and decided this wasn't worth it, there was way to much to do. She had to put up her defenses and utter a thousand Jewish prayers she didn't believe in to keep her calm when Hahn denied her the next surgery. "Goodnight."

"No, you have to promise you'll be the man." Meredith said and grabbed her lover's arm, and Cristina only glared at the hand.

"You have got to be kidding me, Meredith, does this really matter? I mean, does it really matter to me?" Cristina asked with a breath and sat up, looking at her, her eyes wondering down to her chest where the perky breast was still visible.

"Yes, it should, I mean it matters to me like an arterial switch procedure does to you." Meredith said, deciding to speak in a language her friend would understand, or at least, have to understand.

Cristina closed her eyes in frustration and shake her head. "You can not compare this to an arterial switch procedure okay. This is nothing like a damn arterial switch procedure, this is like orthopedic surgery, this is NOT like an arterial switch procedure."

"It is too! Now promise!" Meredith said in frustration herself and this time Cristina flopped back on the bed. She had so many other things she could be doing right now. Like taking Meredith's perky breast in her mouth, studying for the next surgery, or better yet, sleeping.

"Who is going to ask Meredith?" She growled out, trying bury her head in a pillow enough that she wouldn't even hear the answer and she could fall asleep, into a deep...looking out the clock, she lets out a sigh, fall into a deep sleep for about 48 minutes.

"People, people...you know people." She said as if it was obvious. Flipping over to her side, leaning up on her arms, Cristina continued to glare.

"What people?" She growled out once more because this was becoming silly and stupid, it had been stupid when she brought up. She could have just agreed but that wasn't Cristina Yang. Cristina Yang did it her way or no way. Meredith of all people should have known that.

"You know, people!" Meredith reiterated and Cristina finally decided that she had 46 minutes and she was going to enjoy those 46 minutes if it was the last thing she did so she did what Cristina Yang never did.

"Fine, I'm the man, but I'm a HOT ASS MAN! Like HOT!" Cristina said and flipped back around so she was facing her side of the bedroom, sleeping on her side. Looking up at the clock, she say it hit 5:15 and she knew she had just spent 15 minutes in hell.

"Thank you..." She heard as the arm came around her and a kiss on her shoulder. It was the last thing she heard and felt for the next 45 minutes.

* * *

_Please Review...all you have to do is hit that pretty purple button in the corner._


End file.
